


It's Knot Just Sex

by seraphichan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Levi, Bottom Erwin Smith, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Levi, M/M, Omega Erwin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, and only a smidgen of what could be considered angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: Levi tossed the bottle aside and rubbed the toy along the seam of Erwin’s ass teasingly.“Do you want it?” Levi asked.“Yes.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arlene0401](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/gifts).



> A late, surprise Valentine's gift! <3 I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Also, I'm so sorry you had to name your own gift fic, I AM THE WORST)

At times like these, Levi wondered why Erwin chose him.

“Levi,” Erwin panted, voice muffled by the pillow he had his face shoved into.

As a beta, Levi excelled at the prep and the aftercare, but the wanting - the needing - that came in the midst of heat, well...Levi could only do so much.

“Leviii,” Erwin whined, wiggling his ass impatiently in the air, his hole dripping with slick and seed.

Levi inhaled sharply. Fuck did he want to take Erwin again, but he didn’t have the stamina for it. Or the equipment.

Erwin needed a knot, something Levi couldn’t physically provide. Instead he grabbed the toy he’d been keeping at the end of the bed. It was one of Erwin’s favorites - it had an extra-flared tip and a slight curve that always hit him at just the right spot, plus a knot at the base the size of Levi’s fucking fist.

Levi grabbed the bottle of lube next to it and popped it open. He knew Erwin could take it as he was now, but he liked to be safe. When he was satisfied that it was coated thoroughly, Levi tossed the bottle aside and rubbed the toy along the seam of Erwin’s ass teasingly.

“Do you want it?” Levi asked.

“ _Yes._ ”

“Are you sure?” He nudged the tip at Erwin’s hole.

“ _Please, Levi, please_.”

Levi began to press in slowly, going all the way to the knot before sliding it back out.

Erwin keened, moving back against the toy and Levi took this as his signal to pick up the rhythm. He drove the toy into Erwin’s ass relentlessly, Erwin egging him on with obscene noises.

Levi’s wrist was starting to get tired before he asked “Are you close?”

Erwin nodded, drool smearing on the pillow. Levi reached around and pumped Erwin’s cock, pushed in all the way to the base of the toy. Erwin groaned and came, hole clenching around the knot. He shuddered and gasped, flopping forward against the bed, chest heaving.

Levi crawled forward and coaxed Erwin onto his side so he wouldn’t suffocate himself in the sheets. Erwin laid his head in Levi’s lap, legs curling forward. He let out a whimper of pleasure as the toy moved inside him.

“My good boy. You did well,” Levi cooed, smiling softly down at him.

Erwin hummed and nuzzled Levi’s hip. Levi ran his hand through Erwin’s sweat drenched hair, smoothed it away from his forehead until Erwin’s breathing calmed and he closed his eyes.

As soon as he did the smile faded from Levi’s face and he removed his hand from Erwin’s hair, trailed his fingers along Erwin’s jaw and the curve of his ear.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m sorry.”

Levi stayed and let Erwin sleep on him a while before he gently climbed off the bed. Erwin grumbled at the loss of Levi’s warmth, but Levi was quick to act, placing pillows around him and tucking him in with a few blankets. He was pretty good at helping Erwin nest, too, which was great for when Erwin was too fatigued to do it himself.

He made sure Erwin was cozy before he went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Erwin was still sleeping soundly when he got done, so he grabbed himself a bit to eat as well, preparing a tray of food and a pitcher of water for Erwin before going back to the bedroom with both. He sat them on the nightstand for when Erwin woke up and got back in bed.

Erwin stirred as Levi wiggled in next to him under the blankets.

“You..pol...mu,” Erwin mumbled, eyes still closed

Levi shushed him, hands massaging at Erwin’s skin. “Go back to sleep.”

Erwin’s eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head, blinked himself awake.

“You apologize too much.”

Levi’s hands stilled.

“Erwin--”

“You don’t have to. I’m so happy. You do so much for me.”

“...I wish I could do more.”

Erwin brought his arms up and enveloped Levi in a tight hug. “I love you.”

Levi wrapped his own arms around Erwin and rested his forehead on Erwin’s chest. A couple of moments later Erwin’s breathing had evened out and he was asleep again. Levi gave his chest a quick kiss then he lifted his head just enough to bite at Erwin’s collarbone, salt and copper coating his tongue.

Erwin twitched and groaned in his sleep, gripped Levi tighter.

Levi let go with a wet pop after a few minutes, lapped at the blood until it stopped . The mark wouldn’t last, not like it would if he was an alpha, but he knew it would make Erwin happy to have it there for the short time it did stay after his heat.

“I love you, too,” Levi said before drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
